Los padrinos mágicos: Cazadores de canales
The Kitchen Inc. (doblaje original) |estudio_doblaje2 = Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (redoblaje) |direccion_doblaje1 = Tomás Doval Julio Zambrano Ángel Rodríguez (doblaje original) |direccion_doblaje2 = Arturo Mercado (redoblaje) |pais = Miami, EE.UU. (doblaje original) México (redoblaje) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004 }} Cazadores de canales es la segunda película de la serie de dibujos animados de Nickelodeon creada por Butch Hartman Los padrinos mágicos. En su versión desglosada para ser transmitida en TV como capítulos, consta de tres partes. Esta película incluye parodias a programas de televisión como Los Supersónicos, Los Picapiedras, Los Simpson, Dragon Ball, Rosita Fresita, Las pistas de Blue entre otras. Repartos Voces adicionales *Aldo Lugo *Eleazar Muñoz *José Luis Miranda *José Lavat *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Salvador Delgado *Víctor Ugarte *Raúl de la Fuente *Liza Willert Errores y detalles del doblaje *Se repitió la censura de la frase "Nickelodeon presenta" (tanto por escrito como en insertos) en los canales de Disney (como Disney XD). *Cuando Doug Dimmadomme se refiere al hecho ocurrido en el episodio Balón mágico, dice que "Timmy evitó que llevara mi equipo de '''béisbol' a Alaska", cuando en realidad el equipo era de basketball/baloncesto. *La letra de la canción '''Icky Vicky' es cambiada. La estrofa que se toma en la película de la canción original, dice: Hey Vicky!/You're so so icky/Just the thought of bein' round you/Makes me oh, so sicky; la cual fue doblada originalmente como: ¡Hey Vicky!/Tú eres tan icky/De sólo estar contigo/Me provoca gastritis. En este capítulo se cambió por: ¡Hey Vicky!/Tú eres tan mala/Que una vez me diste un corte con/ una pala. *En la versión en español de la película, a la parodia de la clásica serie animada Los Picapiedra se le llamó tal como la original, cuando en realidad en inglés la referencia en el nombre no es tan directa, siendo The Meatflints (algo así como "Los Picacarne") el nombre usado. **En el capítulo de la sexta temporada Timmy Prehistoria, cuando Timmy desea que no haya tecnología y todos aparecen en el mundo de las cavernas. Allí, el apellido de la familia Turner pasa a ser "Turnstone", un juego de palabras entre el nombre en inglés de los Picapiedra ("The Flintstones") y el apellido de Turner. Si bien ahora la referencia en inglés era más obvia, se tradujo como "Muelepiedra". *En la parodia de Los Simpson, "Los Feldmans", las voces de los personajes que parodian a Krusty el Payaso, Ned Flanders y Barney Gumble, fueron dejadas en inglés. *La serie "Aveman y el joven polilla" es una parodia a la serie animada de Batman de los años 90, donde en este caso participó Javier Rivero como la voz de Tim Drake, y en esta película, es la voz de Aveman, quien es la parodia de Batman, además de interpretar a Cosmo y otras voces en esta misma película. *En esta película habría una escena en la que Timmy después de que decide vivir en la televisión y escapar de sus padres y Vicky, canta una canción llamada If I Live in TV (si yo viviera en la TV), sin embargo, dicha escena fue eliminada de la película originalmente a nivel internacional, y por lo tanto, dicha escena y canción nunca fue doblada durante la película. Transmisión Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Doblaje mexicano